Enien Starstriker
The Lost Noble While some have easy lives to begin with, Enien did not. Her mother and father were middle class, hard working individuals, but paid very little attention to their daughter and son. As they both grew up, they depended on one another extensively, learning about life and everything around them through experience, and personal lessons that each shared. Her father took to the seas again, before the war settled at the doorstep of Quel’thalas abandoning his wife and two youngsters for the call of riches and the salty seas. His wife was perhaps the kind you would imagine to be a “wicked godmother” in most fables. Her taste in suitors after her husband left degraded to the dregs and strange of the higher class, struggling to find a way to feed her offspring and herself through either prostitution or blackmail. When Audion turned a marriageable age, the Lefaux matriarch saw fit to announce at his birthday celebration that he was to wed one of the youngest daughters of a lower caste noble family. Displeased with her thoughtless drive to gain established reputation for the family, he refused and stole away in the night to join the forces in Northrend in hopes she would forget her pursuit for a better life for her children and the control that was ruining both of their lives. Enien was distraught with the discovery of her elder brothers rapid departure, and sorrowed he left not a word for her to follow. They had always been close, but his leaving left her alone, and striving to avoid her mother at all costs. Desperate to avoid the same fate as her brother had faced with their mother, she left home for long periods of time, learning of the forest, surviving in the wilds by nothing more than the knowledge she gleaned from the many books she had found and read in her childhood, and pursued her own dreams. At the ripe age of 120 years, her mother announced at her birthday celebration that she was betrothed to a blood knight of a noble family. Enien, like her brother, refused and left the same night the announcement was given. She had no love for her mother and her controlling ways, her own personal dreams becoming a reality as she joined the horde forces and took on a completely different responsibility than she had ever faced before: Proving her worth to a nation of orcs, trolls, tauren, forsaken and common as well as noble-born kin. The Alchemist and the Experiment Overtime, she bloomed into a lady that her own mother would have been proud to marry off to nobles. However she remained single, pursuing her dreams and following the instincts that drove her to find her purpose. The ranger girl discovered talents in creating runed glyphs, and drawing as well as dancing though she rarely did any of such in front of others. Very much so an introvert, she avoided being around too many people, and was slow to gain the trust of to even speak. Finding comfort in her animal companions and often times overheard growling and speaking to them in bestial tongues. Until she was found by Corringthon. Aeldrick Corringthon had chanced upon the girl in Undercity, prowling around in the notebooks and research papers of the alchemy labs. From how she was dressed, she seemed to have a sufficient sum of self reliance, and the plagued hound at her side made no move to stop him when he caught her poking around in his own books. Grasping her hand, he stopped her and questioned her at length of what she was doing in the lab, and why she was looking through the paperwork, only to find that she was a loner with an inquisitive mind and a strong urge to learn. Realizing the potential she had as a test subject, he promptly took her into his custody as his ward without her knowledge, and knocked her out. While she was knocked out, he had taken her to his lab, strapped her down and had injected several samples of “spliced” elements from subjects he had tested on before and failed with. When she awoke she found herself in a bedchamber inside of a cell, caged and wearing a simple white robe. Sore and uncomfortable with being caged she questioned him at length to find out what had transpired and with the knowledge he shared with her, she struck a bargain. To work as his scribe and learn from what books and notes he had laying about, and she would allow any testing he wished to conduct so long as she remained unharmed. The idea of the girl working for him and as a willing subject for his work inspired and delighted the alchemist, and both found it an equal agreeable state to live/unlive in. These Changing Times In a matter of months, there were changes in her personality – she grew more instinctive, feral almost, though she had a strong kinship with Aeldrick, she still was wary of him. Her eyesight grew sharper, and her hearing enhanced by some of the injections he tested on her, and her appetite changed as well as her weight. Most of these differences in her physical nature were not that noticeable when she was released from captivity to mingle with the rest of society. The entire time she was looked after by the alchemist, he wanted to see how she fared, if she would survive better with these alterations or not. She excelled in her rangers position, her fighting became more savage than ever, and often times she was seen taking parts of her hunted foe or prey for her own “trophy” or at least some would have thought. At horde camps, there were rumors that flew of human bone and limbs found missing from the fallen in the battlegrounds, and some even discovered in tents stripped bare of the meat and flesh. Not a soul knew her secret, nor did any that found out survive long enough to tell the tale. Enien knew she wasn’t normal, she knew the changes had taken place were part of the testing that Aeldrick was conducting, but she said nothing to anyone of it. It was her chance to prove she was stronger, and faster than she was before. Months went by, the subjected changes remained, becoming more permanent as her teeth lengthened and sharpened over chewing and ripping apart meat from the bone raw. Her animal companions often joined her in the hunt, taking joy in the fact that Mistress was eating with them as one of them. A closer bond to her beasts was built, and she soon returned to Aeldrick, and his study of her change completion began. Formerly, as an end result of testing with alchemy and traits attributed to past subjects, she remained in his service. Her wariness of the alchemist broken, as a timid trust was built between them as she sought for the solution in his study, for the sin’dorei addiction to magic, and the cure for the rotting illness that plagued the forsaken people. The Results: Survival of the Fittest Now, her progress in adjusting to the lingering effects has led her to free herself from the alchemists protection. The alchemist had gone as far as to chase her down to find her dwelling in a run down shack in Duskwood. The trust broken, and shamed of what she had become, she was left for dead after a brutal fight that had rendered her incapacitated. Her nature is still unknown to date, but the division of mind and personality has become a more obvious problem for her as time turns. Is she truly the animal experiment that Aeldrick had formulated her to be? Or does she have true control over her fate and destiny? Only time will tell. From the Alchemists Journal *"Running speed has been given a slight boost. It doesn't seem to get winded in long distance sprinting." *"Cannibal, or carniviorous eating habits have sharpened the experiments teeth to near razor edge points. Remarkable.." *"Doesn't seem very social, placed the experiment in the city to see how it interacts with others. Seems it has trouble even befriending anyone. That's strange...it looks appealing but what is pushing people from speaking to it?" *"It broke free today, I will be damned if I let my masterpiece escape so easily." *"Damn her...now I have to start all over again.." Further Notes Enien did at one point have an older brother, his demise leaves her as the last surviving House Lefaux family member, namely as a marquess. She is fluent many languages and an avid book collector. Her best studied languages are the following. *Common *Darnassian *Zandali *Worgen *Some animal languages as well. Enien is also well practiced in cryptography, prefering to use the "Language of Flowers" for her more personal messages. Reference: Language of Flowers Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters